Rose Quartz
by Kianira
Summary: It's Rose's first year at Hogwarts, and she doesn't know what to expect. But what she doesn't expect is to fall in love and betray everything and everyone she holds dear. T for future violence. Rose/Scorpius
1. 1 Goodbyes

**First HP FanFic! I'm assuming this will stay short, unless I get like, a billion reviews. Or five. Five works, too. **

**Got this idea from a two-dollar chunk of Rose Quartz and the search engine. **

**Disclaimer- Don't own, and am not planning on getting sued *pulls out small date book, begins flipping madly* ever, actually. I'm not epic enough to own Harry Potter.**

_Rose Quartz_

When I was eleven, the morning before I stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, my mother gave me a necklace. It was fairly simple, a thin, silver chain with a gemstone pendant. The pendant was a chunk of rose quartz, for my name, or so I thought as she was fastening the clasp.

"Thank you," I hugged my mum.

"Just remember, no matter what happens, your father and I love you."

"Oh my, look at the time. We'd better get moving, don't want to be like your father," Mum chuckled. I laughed, remembering the story she had told me about my dad and Uncle Harry's first day of second year.

I linked elbows with her, and we apparated to Kings Cross.

* * *

"Blimey, Hermione, way to make an entrance," said my dad as we appeared a few meters away from him. Hugo, who had left with dad a few minutes earlier, ran towards Mum as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Hello to you too, Ron," Mum replied, giving Hugo a hug.

"Rose!" I turned my head in the direction of the shout, a moment before I was nearly tackled in a hug.

"Lily!" I hugged her back, elated that my favorite cousin had come to see me off.

"You're so lucky, getting to go to Hogwarts! You'll have to tell me _everything_!" Lily continued to bombard me with questions, until I finally put a stop to her rambling.

"Lily, I think you had better, umm," I fumbled for words, scanning for something her cousin could do. "Oh, look, you should go help Al with his trunk."

"Oh, he does need help. Bye, Rose!" Lily dashed to help her brother. I felt badly about shooing her, Lily was nice, but when it came to Hogwarts, she just wouldn't stop talking.

And Al _did _need help with his trunk.

I sighed, and walked back to my mum and dad, who where having quite the conversation with Uncle Harry.

"Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No, I didn't. I had complete faith in you," replied Mum, blushing, because she still had doubts.

I sighed. What's the point of driving when you can just apparate?

"Mum, I think I have to go soon," I tugged on her sleeve, attempting to gain her attention.

"Just remember, if you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Dad, "but no pressure."

"_Ron!_"

I glanced at Albus; he had heard my dad's remark, and probably became scared his parents might do the same. His face revealed the solemn, nervous expression I expected to be on my own face.

"He's only kidding," Mum reassured me. But I still couldn't be sure. What if I wasn't in Gryffindor? What if I was a Ravenclaw, or a Hufflepuff? Or even, a Slytherin?

Then, a new family emerged from the mist, a man and woman, and a young boy who appeared to be their child. Mum and Dad seemed a bit distraught, as did Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Dad. examining the young boy from afar. "Make sure you beat him at every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

I felt my ears go pink, I knew I could never be as smart as Mum was, or at least as smart as Dad made her out to be.

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Mum sternly, but I could see a glitter of amusement in her eyes. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry. Don't get _too _friendly with him, though, Rosie." Dad added after a pause. "Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

I gave the boy another look. He looked a lot like his father. Not at all bad looking, but with white-blond hair and cerulean blue eyes, he looked like a Malfoy. Of course, Malfoy was a word that was equivalent with scum in my house, and I had heard my dad use it as a curse on more than one occasion.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board," I heard Uncle Harry say as my attention drift back to the conversation.

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Aunt Ginny told James as she hugged him good-bye.

"Mum! I can't give a professor _love_!" James retorted.

"But you _know _Neville –"

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him _love_…"

"Bye, Rosie, don't forget to write!" Mum hugged me tight.

"Mum, any tighter and you're going to squish me." I said.

"Sorry, sweetie." She replied, loosening her grip.

"Bye Rosie, see you at Christmas," Dad pulled me into a hug.

"Bye dad," I said.

"I love you!" I said as I stepped on the train with Albus and James.

The whistle on the Hogwarts Express blew loudly, warning all stragglers of their last chance to board. After a few minutes, the train started, and they were off.

"And don't forget to write! You have to tell me everything, what house you're in, about the professors..." Lily was running alongside the train, shouting last minute thoughts to her brothers and cousin. Her voice was drowned by the noise of the train.

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! **

**Please note, about half of this is taken from the Epilogue of Deathly Hallows, so following chapters probably won't be as long.**

**I have the plot all figured out, it will be a Rose/Scorpius fic, but mixed with family stuff. All from Rose's POV. The necklace will have significance. Expect the next chapter probably soon, but you never know how busy/lazy I will be.**


	2. 2 New Beginnings

**Chapter 2! We've made it this far, and if you are choosing to continue, I thank thee :) **

**Inspiration for this chapter is from the song A Place in this World, by Taylor Swift. (It was on my iPod, the lyrics fit). **

**Disclaimer- Don't own, don't sue. 'Kay?**

_**Rose Quartz**_

_**New Beginnings**_

"We'd better find somewhere to sit," Albus said, as the train pulled away from Kings Cross.

"Oh, yeah," I replied half-heartedly, and followed him through the train.

There were no empty compartments, and James certainly wasn't going to let us sit with him. We did find somewhere to sit, though. With the one and only, you guessed it…

Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey, do you mind if we sit here?" Albus asked; his voice full of warmth.

"Go ahead," He looked up, and raised an eyebrow at who had asked to sit with him.

"Thanks, mate," Al replied, unaware of his confused expression. "I'm Al, and this is Rose."

"I know," he said. It came out a bit rough, but he didn't seem to mean what it implied. "I'm Scorpius."

"We know," Albus chuckled, with a friendly smile.

We sat down. Scorpius looked out the window at the passing countryside, and Albus fidgeted in his seat.

"So," I said, trying to initiate friendly conversation, "What house do you think you'll be put in?"

"Gryffindor, hopefully," Albus replied almost instantaneously. "Wouldn't want to disappoint Dad."

At the mention of their parents, the compartment became once again silent.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor. But the other houses don't seem to be as bad as everyone thinks," I replied, struggling to keep delicate feelings aside. "What about you, Scorpius?"

"I'm not sure. I'll probably be in Slytherin, considering," He abandoned the sentence, because we all knew what he meant.

"Well, you never know," I said.

"I guess not," he replied.

I tried to keep up pleasant conversation, but after a while, it's hard to think of things to say to someone the rest of your family hates.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" asked the plump lady pushing the cart of sweets.

Albus and I each took a few sweets with the money our parents had given us.

"Do you want anything, Scorpius?" I asked politely.

"Oh, um, five chocolate frogs, please," he asked the lady.

He purchased his chocolate, and sat back down.

"What cards did you get?" Albus asked curiously.

"Nothing I don't already have," Scorpius replied.

"You collect?" Albus inquired. Al's chocolate frog cards were his pride and joy. He had nearly all of them, and showed them off to anyone who was willing to see.

"Uh, yeah," Scorpius replied. Albus began rambling eagerly, and somehow, managed to capture Scorpius's interest.

I sighed, and picked up one of my schoolbooks. I fingered my new necklace. I guess I'm more like my mum than I thought.

"Rose, we're here," Albus broke me out of my trance.

"Oh," I returned _Hogwarts, a History _to my bag. Albus dragged me off the train, a bit overzealous for his first glance at Hogwarts.

It was magnificent. The castle itself was situated on a small cliff, the rolling hills illuminated by the lamps that were tethered to the boats. It looked like something out of a book like the one's Mum read to me. But of course, with the books she read, Hogwarts was the castle in the tattered pages.

I stepped gingerly down the hillside with the other first years. I located an empty boat, and stepped in.

Suddenly, I lost my footing. I started to slip, down to the freezing waters of the Black Lake, but someone stopped my descent.

I turned to see my savior. It was Scorpius, a kind half-smile played on his lips, illustrated by the boat lamps.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"No problem," he replied, and sat in the boat with me. He was quickly followed by Albus, who made three.

We set off across the lake, to school, to new friends, to not-so-understanding-of-that-thing-one-calls-a-social-life professors, to new beginnings, to the next seven years of our life.

We were ushered into the castle by none other than Neville Longbottom, or as I had better start referring to him as, Professor Longbottom. He gave the usual first-year speech. When a small boy chasing a toad scurried to his feet, he simply chuckled at the blushing boy, and muttered about de-ja-vu.

At last, Nevi-_Professor_ Longbottom opened the large, ornately carven doors open. We filed in, walking in pairs of two, gasping constantly at the awe-striking hall. The ceiling looked as if it were a gateway to the sky, though I knew better, Mum had told me a few times that it is enchanted to look that way.

The Sorting Hat sang its song enthusiastically, and the sorting began.

"Allert, Pierce!" Professor Longbottom called.

The sorting hat considered for a minute, then shouted

"Ravenclaw!"

The sorting continued in alphabetical order, until the most surprising sorting of the night was commenced.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

The hat sat on his head for no more than fifteen seconds before it had made it's choice.

"Gryffindor!"

The hall was consumed in whispers, mostly from the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. A crimson-faced Scorpius sat at the Gryffindor table, but was not welcomed like the other Gryffindor first-years. He sat a distance away, and kept to himself.

Albus was sorted into Gryffindor, and before I could figure out where the time had gone, my name rang throughout the hall.

I stepped cautiously up the few stairs that led to the stool. I sat, and Professor Longbottom placed the hat on my head.

_Ahh, I see Weasleys are never in short supply. Miss Rose, you have a good heart, and a sharp mind, but your courageous nature trumps your other qualities. Better be…_

"Gryffindor!"

I sighed with relief. The Hall filled with cheers. Albus, James, Teddy, Victorie, and all of my other relatives' cheering registered as the loudest. I smiled down at the crowd.

To my surprise, Scorpius was clapping with all of his might.

For reasons unknown to me at that time, instead of sitting with Albus and the other first years, I sat down across from Scorpius.

The Hall again filled with whispers, but I ignored them. I sat with the boy who was alone, the one who needed a friend.

I sat with Scorpius Malfoy, my father's arch-enemy's son. So sue me.

The prefects led us to the Gryffindor Common Room. The room was large and friendly. Now I see why my parents loved this room so much. It was heavily adorned with red and gold, with big, fluffy rugs and battered armchairs surrounding a magnificent stone fireplace.

"Hey," I was greeted by Teddy Lupin, Victorie trailing next to him, "Congrats on making Gryffindor."

"Thanks," I felt my face grow as red as my hair. Teddy never really much talked to me specifically. In all truth, I was a little star-struck by him.

Another older Gryffindor came up and asked Teddy about something.

"Sorry Rose, gotta take care of something," Teddy apologized, and followed the other boy off to whatever proved to be so important.

Oh well. I headed toward where the prefect had said my dorm was. I found that my belongings were already there.

I _love_ magic, I thought, and promptly proceeded to fall asleep on my new bed.

**Four and a bit more pages on Word, wow, impressive for me. I'll probably skip forward a few years in the next few chapters, just to get on to the plotline. I don't expect this to go over about twenty chapters, but hey, you never know. **

**Read and Review, please! When I am posting this chapter, I have seventeen readers, but no reviews :( . C'mon people, please?**

**Here's a deal, virtual chocolate for everyone who reviews. Deal? Good, then review!**


	3. 3 New Friends and Old Enemies

Rose Quartz

New Friends and Old Enemies

I was awakened the next morning by none other than my screech owl, Volare. The small owl was hooting impatiently, waiting for me to remove the small bundle tied to his leg.

"Shh, you'll wake everyone up," I calmed the owl, who began to search my pockets for treats as I removed the parchment.

"Too late," one of my dorm mates rose from her bed, rubbing her eyes. "You're Rose, right?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Cute owl," she replied, not bothering to tell me how she knew my name. "I'm Cassiopeia Jones. Cass."

"Jones, like Gwenog Jones?" I asked curiously. I had met Gwenog a few times at Aunt Ginny's Quidditch matches.

"More like Hestia," She responded. "But Gwenog's my mum's cousin."

"That's cool," I said. "My dad played keeper for Gryffindor."

"You gonna try out for Quidditch sometime?"

"Maybe. I'm not as good as he is, though."

"Oh. I think I might try out sometime, just for fun, see if I'm as good as Aunt Gwen says I am."

"If Gwenog Jones thinks your good, you should definitely try out." I complimented.

"Thanks. I guess I will. Hey, I'll talk to you later. I've gotta find my brother, he's probably freaking out." Cass walked down a staircase to the left of her bed.

I turned back to my bed, to find an impatient Volare pecking through my open trunk, trying to find his owl treats. He had managed to find a red velvet bag, and was nibbling it trying to reach the goodies inside.

I sighed, and opened the bag for him. He happily took two, and retreated to his cage.

"That's the bathroom," Cass reemerged from the staircase she had walked down moments before, her ears a bit pink. But she laughed it off, and continued down the other staircase towards the common room.

The roll of parchment that Volare had brought was sitting on the bed, waiting to be opened. I opened it, and to my surprise, a few letters fell out. I laid them across the bed and began to read the first..

_Dear Rose,_

_ First things first, just so I'm sure I won't forget to ask, what house were you sorted into? Your father bet me ten Galleons that you would be a Gryffindor. Mind you, I didn't take the bet. You are a Weasley, but the other houses don't seem to be bad. _

I laughed at my father's antics; they were certainly a comfort from home.

_I hope you are having fun; Hogwarts is a truly amazing place. Have you been to the library yet? It's certainly larger than our home library. _

The letter continued on for a bit, mostly a list of things _not_ to do, the most emphasized was being like her father and Uncle Harry. I smiled and played with my new necklace, which I had yet to take off, and didn't plan to for a while, if ever.

_Love, Mum_

The next letter was from Dad, and was certainly quite different from Mums, mostly being that it was considerably shorter.

_Rosie,_

_ You are a Gryffindor, aren't you? You're a Weasley, and you'd be the first one not in Gryffindor. But, hey, no pressure._

I chuckled, remembering his words from the train. At least I wouldn't have to worry about Dad being disappointed. About this, at least.

It rambled on a bit more. He promised to send more in later letters, and that not much was happening at home.

_Love, Dad_

I also found a joint letter from Hugo and Lily, asking various questions about Hogwarts.

I decided to respond to Mum and Dad's letter first.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ Hogwarts is amazing. I'm in Gryffindor, you can breathe again, Dad. Albus is also in Gryffindor. I met a few people; Hestia Jones's daughter is in my year. She's in Gryffindor with me. So is Scorpius Malfoy, I guess the Sorting Hat doesn't automatically send them straight to Slytherin. He seems nice enough, but nobody's really accepted him yet. _

I continued the letter for a while more until it was satisfactory, and then wrote one for Lily and Hugo. I tied them to Volare's leg and sent him on his way.

Day one at Hogwarts, I thought to myself.

* * *

"We have… Herbology next, with the Ravenclaws," I said, consulting my time-table. Halfway through the day, and I was exhausted.

"To the Greenhouses!" Cass shouted energetically, and we dashed through the corridor.

The greenhouses were gigantic, with clear, glass walls, filled to the brim with greenery. There were long tables surrounded by stools. The tables were littered with dirt and leaves.

"Hello, please take a seat," said Professor Longbottom as first year Gryffindor and Ravenclaws filed in.

I saw Albus laughing with some other first years; I recognized some as family friends. To my surprise, I saw Scorpius among them. Cass and I sat down across from them.

"I see you've had a change of heart," I told Albus, regarding to his ignorance of Scorpius last night.

"Scorpius is different, he's no death eater," Al replied.

I briefly wondered what had caused their sudden acceptance, but it was certainly better than torturing or ignoring him.

"Attention please," said Professor Longbottom, and the first years gave him instant respect.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor Longbottom; I'll be your Herbology Professor."

His speech continued for a bit, and he introduced a few plants we would be learning about this year.

Later that day, Cass and I mostly hung out with Al and his new friends. He was right, Scorpius _wasn't_ how Dad described Malfoys. He was nice, and had a good sense of humor.

I decided that I liked Scorpius Malfoy. I just didn't know how much yet.

**Enjoy? Then review! **

**I feel so smart, I figured out how to download fonts. So this chapter was originally typed in HogwartsWizard font :) Fun fact for the day. **

**I wrote out a plan for this, there will probably be a few fluffy chapters before we get to the climax. Keep your eyes open for foreshadowing! I try to throw a bit in each chapter, for you overachievers. **

**Just so you know, Volare is Latin for soar (Vol-are-eh)**


	4. 4 Almosts

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I'm really busy during the week :(. This chapter is just filler, mostly. Warning, it's quite fluffy. The plot will be thickening soon, don't worry! Enjoy!**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers, Just-As-Loony-As-Luna and Hesper Black! Also, thanks to all of you who have subscribed! Reviews do really convince me to get off my lazy arse and start writing. **

**I may be looking for a beta sometime soon. I've never actually had one, but I need an upgrade from my younger sister...**

**Disclaimer- I own Cass, nothing else. **

Rose Weasley sat alone in the Gryffindor Common Room, absorbed in a good sized book as the fire crackled eagerly. If she had looked out one of the many large windows in the room, she would have seen the sun setting over the Black Lake, turning the trees an inky black against the warm sky.

One of the two large, ornately carven doors opened a crack, and none other than Scorpius Malfoy entered, his arms full of a random assortment of books, parchment, and quills.

Rose drew her attention away from her book for a moment to look over her shoulder.

"Hey," Scorpius greeted casually, closing the door behind him with a resounding _click_.

"Hi," Rose responded, before returning to her book.

Scorpius walked easily to the circle of couches that surrounded the fireplace. The fourteen-year-old reached the comfortable burgundy loveseat that Rose was sitting on.

"Do you mind?" He asked, noticing her look up at him.

"Not at all," She replied, and he sat down, sinking into the worn cushions a bit.

Scorpius spread his books on the table that was positioned before the couch, and opened one, flipping pages until he found the right one.

"What's the brewing time for Polyjuice potion?"

"One month," Rose answered instantly.

"Thanks," Scorpius said, scribbling on a roll of parchment. "OWLs are gonna suck, if they're as hard as the homework is."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence filled the room, and the two fourth-years turned back to their homework.

After about a minute, Rose blew her unruly hair away from her face. Scorpius slowly tucked it behind her ear as she wrote.

Their eyes met, but they didn't look away disconcerted as they usually did. Her brown eyes locked on his blue, they leaned towards one another.

At this moment, Albus Potter was strolling the corridors that led to the Gryffindor Common Room, in an animated discussion with Cass Jones and Hugo Weasley about the Holyhead Harpies-Chudley Cannons game scheduled for next week.

"I'm just _saying, _with their seeker, the Cannons don't even stand a chance against our chasers," Cass explained, exasperated.

"Yeah, but have you seen Holyhead's seeker? Can't see the snitch to save her life," Hugo retorted.

"At least our beaters can aim," Albus defended.

"Just because of what happened last week, nobody recognizes their talent," Hugo said.

"He missed the bludger and got knocked off his broom. It was bad, Hugo," Cass divulged.

"It was coming at a weird angle."

"It was coming straight at him. Honestly, _Lucy _could have hit it, and we all know how bad she is at Quidditch." Albus quipped.

"Besides," Cass started to push open the door to the common room. "With our chasers, the Harpies are going to kick -." Cass stopped talking when Albus elbowed her in the ribs. _Hard._

"Owh, what the -." Cass began rather loudly, but broke off when she saw why Albus had wanted her to shut up. She dropped her broom on the wooden common room floor.

Both Rose and Scorpius immediately backed out of the kiss as soon as they heard Cass.

"Awkward," Cass said, trying, but not succeeding, to alleviate the tension.

"I'll just, uh, just go to, um, go to the library," Rose panicked. She knew that her cousin, friend, and brother would want to know exactly what had happened, while frankly, Rose herself didn't even know. She sighed, and continued towards the library with only one thought in her mind.

_I almost kissed Scorpius Malfoy._

**So, it's really short. Sorry about that. I'm not great at writing fluff, again, sorry. I wanted to get this update out quick, before you all got too PO'd at me ;) **

**FYI- Lucy is Percy and Audrey's youngest daughter. I was going to have Roxanne be bad at Quidditch, but then I remembered that she's George and Angelina's kid, so… not really possible. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Author Note

First of all, thank you thank you thank you to all my reviewers/ subscribers/ favoriters/ readers! I had a minor spazz attack when I saw how many of you have stuck with this story.

Really sorry to all of you who were looking forward to a new chapter, but I feel this A/N is necessary.

I have tried and failed until this point to put up a poll on my profile, it _should _be up now.

But I would really appreciate some advice from my fabulous readers. I am debating between posting a bit more Rose/Scorpius fluff, or to get to the action already.

So I need you (yes, you) to help me with my predicament. Review, respond to my poll, PM, contact me in some way/shape/form, and tell me what _you _want to read!

So now that that's out of the way…

I would really appreciate more reviewers! It really encourages me when I get great feedback! Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, you are truly epic.

I'm interested in getting a beta, if anyone would be interested.

I should be getting the next chapter out sometime this weekend, depending on feedback and how lazy I get. I figure I'm about halfway through this story, according to my layout.

Lovest most,

Kia


	6. 5 Schism

**Wow, I'm back! Hope nobody thought I died… not yet! *laughs evilly* Just kidding. Well, I bring an update. I hope some of you care!**

**So, here's my little rant. I know it's depressing when an author updates a story just to tell you that they won't be writing for a while. But I asked for advice, and well, I didn't really receive any. 1 vote on the poll. C'mon guys. I like to think some of you give half a crap about my writing. That is all. Rant over. **

**Disclaimer- Don't own, don't sue.**

"Post is here," Albus Potter alerted his fellow Gryffindor sixth-years. Rose looked up from her breakfast to see hundreds of owls swooping though the Great Hall, each carrying some sort of package for their respective owners.

"Whoa," Cass dodged a badly aimed package dropped by Ron Weasley's owl.

"That's what we get for deciding that Errol should have chicks," Rose muttered. She picked the package off the stone floor and examined it. It was a decent size, but surprisingly light. Rose Weasley was written in smudgy black ink on the top.

"Whatcha got, Rose?" Albus questioned, as a small, blonde Ravenclaw shrieked, an owl had, for lack of a better term, done it's _business _on her head.

If not for this distraction, Rose's eyes would not have wandered to Cass's breakfast. On the half-eaten food was a small, folded piece of parchment. Rose gingerly picked it out of the mess of egg and opened it.

_Dear Rosie,_

_Hope you're having fun at school. Life here has been quite dull. Your father has been uncharacteristically quiet lately; work must be tiring him out. Hard to believe, but there are still Death Eaters out there. You'd think they would have the courtesy to die already. Anyways, I sent you a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, you mentioned your copy was getting a bit worn._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Rose chuckled at her mother's letter.

"They're so clueless," Rose stated. "I bought a new copy of this a month ago."

"Ooh, can I have it?" Cass asked through a mouthful of toast. Rose nodded. Cass was always misplacing everything, with the exception of her broomstick.

"Maybe you should talk to them more," Scorpius suggested.

"About what? School's fine, classes are great, I'm dating a Malfoy? I'm sure they'll take that well." Rose snorted.

"Maybe it's time you told them," Scorpius reasoned.

"About us? Scor, you know how they'll react. I love you, but my dad? He'll do everything short of exile me to Scandinavia."

"Maybe not. My dad isn't who he used to be." Scorpius defended. "I hate having to sneak around your parents. Tell them, please, for me?"

Damn his puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine. But when I'm dragon food it'll be too late to go back on this."

Scorpius kissed the top of her red hair. "Thank you."

* * *

It was Christmastime, which meant a traditional Weasley Christmas at the Burrow. Dinner was fantastic, as usual, and it was so much fun to see all of my family.

We side-along apparated home, which is never fun. Hugo headed straight for the loo to vomit.

"So how's school, honey?" Mum asked after a while.

"Meet any boys you fancy?" Dad asked, and Mum sighed. She had given up on her husband quite a while ago.

"Well, actually," Rose began, nervous as to what the reaction would be. "I'm dating."

"Who? Not one of Luna's boys, maybe? They're quite nice," Mum said.

"No. I'm dating, uhm, Scorpius," Rose gulped. "Scorpius Malfoy."

The room went deadly silent. The only noise was the distant vomiting of Hugo. You could hear a pin drop, or say, a toilet flush.

Ron Weasley was standing rigid in the kitchen, going from red to purple.

"Rose! A Malfoy, really, that's the best you could do! They're all the same! They're all just Death Eaters in disguise!" Ron yelled.

"Dad! You don't understand, I love Scorpius! His father is no Death Eater, and neither is he!" Rose defended at an equal volume.

"Love! _Love! _ Malfoy's can't _love! _ He'll turn on you, just you wait!"

"Ron, calm down," Mum tried to keep some level of sanity in the room.

"Hermione, I will not _calm down! _ Our daughter is dating a Malfoy! All they are is trouble!"

"You don't understand, and you never will!" Rose ran from the kitchen, and out of the house. Tears flowing freely down her cheeks. she took her broom and ran through her options.

I can't go to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's; they'll just send me home. Same goes for the rest of my family. Scorpius's? No, this mess is his entire fault. Cass's? Yes. Cass will understand.

Rose redirected her broom, and started off to Cardiff.

* * *

"That's so unfair!" Cass said, after she heard Rose's tale of woe. "He has no right to act like that, you and Scorpius are perfect together! It took six years to get you two idiots together, and I'm not going to let your dad's stupid prejudice get in the way of my hard work!" This is why Cass is my best friend.

Cass flopped on the four-poster bed in the middle of her orange and green room. The walls were covered in posters of quidditch players, more keepers than the other positions. Her Striker 250 was leaned against a cluttered desk. Various lamps, as well as a string of lanterns on one wall, gave it a colorful hue. The room was bright and fun, very Cass-like.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I have no idea." Rose sat in one of the colorful spinning chairs. "In the words of Albus, I'm kinda screwed."

"Little bit," Cass agreed.

Something hit one of the windows. Rose sighed as she saw her screech owl hovering outside of the window, a piece of parchment tied to his leg.

"If it's from my parents, it's going in the fire." Rose said, not at all kidding. She opened the window to let her owl in, and untied the parchment. The letter wasn't from them. It was from none other than Draco Malfoy.

Rose read the letter, her jaw dropping theoretically to the floor.

"What is it?" Cass asked from the bed.

"Scorpius is missing."

**Dun Dun Duuuhhhnnnnn! Don't you just love cliffhangers? **

**As always, read and review, please! **

**Hope my dramatic scene wasn't too bad, it was difficult to write. I think Ron might actually have given our little Scorpius a chance, but he needed to freak out to fit my plotline. **

**What do you all think of Cass? I actually have her full back-story figured out… If you were wondering, I screwed up with Hestia Jones. Most people refer to her as being from the Marauder era, but in my mind, she's four-ish years above the Golden Trio at Hogwarts, but started writing for the Prophet fourth year by a recommendation. I know she was mentioned once, but I'm not sure when. I'm considering writing Cass her own fic, just because I'm feeling quite inspired.**

**So I'm looking on the spell-checker, and it says I've misspelled quidditch. One of the suggestions was Chappaquiddick, along with squidding. That has to be one of the stranger words I've seen... good for a laugh, though ;). **


End file.
